Who am i
by XxRukiaKuchiikixX
Summary: Rukia Kuchiki just got kicked out her old school for false accusations she is soon sent to boarding school and meets the hot Ichigo Kurosaki but what happens when she finds out this school isnt exactly normal "please read and review p.ss summary sux* - -


Rukia wake up and get ready . Im up "I said still half asleep" Honestly why can't winter vacation be longer I mean like 2 weeks or maybe 3 ! that would be nice. I grabbed my Nightmare before Christmas Robe and got out of bed . "Damn I look a mess ! " My names Rukia today is my first day of my new school …well I got kicked out my other school cause this bitch wanted to start a rumor that I was selling drugs and of course since her "daddy's" the principal I had no say my parents believed me when I said I didn't im not that type of chick well im getting sent off to Boarding school Oh joy -_- . I hopped in the shower washed my Hair brushed my teeth and then dried and straightened my hair . You All set Baby Girl "my dad asked" Yeah all set . I said bye to my puppy, Princess my Cat, Cupcake and my Parrot Aimee. I walked down the stairs kind of upset "Kay im ready" I said holding my 2 suitcases in hand. "Don't worry your going to have fun at your new school I promise you" my mom always knew how to comfort me "mhmm" I said with a reassured look on my face "we'll miss you call me at least once a day" I smiled "of course mom" I hugged her goodbye and left. Today was a nice day today it was cool but not freezing it was surprisingly warm for winter but hey theres a lot of messed up things in the world the weather is none of my concern. "Hey cheer up pumpkin were not Sending you away as a punishment we just want whats best" my dad assured me " I know Dad it's just I've never been away from home for so long and my friends it's just gonna take some time for me to get used to it" I sighed I wasn't mad at my parents I knew they are doing this for my own good but I mean im just kind of scared my friends will forget about me. "Hey you got your cellphone and your computer" he pointed to the laptop case in my lap "im pretty sure you guys can still keep in touch and I can always come pick you up on the weekends and OH not to mention holidays" my dad said with a smile on his face "I guess" the drive to the school was kinda fun my dad was talking about how fast we had grown up my brother Byakuya was in the Air Force , My sister Hisana Is a Famous producer . "do you remember the time we went to go visit your grandma in Korea" He asked smiling "how can I forget it was the time Byakuya broke his Leg trying to skate on the frozen pond with socks on" I tried to hold back laughing but I couldn't "now you kids all grown" he said patting my head" don't worry dad im still only 15 and don't forget I'll always be your little pumpkin" "That's good to hear pumpkin" He sqeezed my hand lightly . we were finally here ,the school was huge it was beautiful as well . well it was 3:00pm so the classes were over that gave me time to get a tour of the school . My dad helped me bring my stuff in . "Good Afternoon how may I help you" The woman who I believe was the secretary was skinny by the looks of it but not tooth pick skinny she had beautiful Light brown wavy hair and it was long too . Her face was a tan color She was absolutely gorgeous and she was classy as well (don't see that too often -_-) . "umm yes I would like to check my daughter in" My dad said "Name please" wow even her voice was soft and kind "Rukia Kuchiki , im her father Kaien Kuchiki" "Ah yes don't worry Mr. Kuchiki she's all set" the woman stood up she wasn't too tall she was average "I'll give you a tour" I nodded hugged my dad goodbye and went with the lady "So Miss. Kuchiki we looked at your forms and it seems you're a bright young lady" She smiled I was kinda of jealous cause this woman did not have one flaw at least not one that I could see "Mhmm I had high honor's but its probably cause I studied there were smarter teens" I said as we walked down the silver hallway. "please you don't have to be so modest" *zzzzz* *zzzz* "oh ! hold on a minute Miss. Kuchiki im getting a call , Hello speaking .. oh hello ….right now im showing our new student Rukia Kuchiki around" she looked at me and smiled "But I cant just leave her by herself she doesn't know how to get around … Alright send him down .. we are right infront of the chemistry lab ok tell him to come quickly … alright goodbye , my apologies Miss. Kuchiki im needed back at the front desk but They will be sending an Upper classmen to show you around" She said looking apologetic I nodded "umm But Mrs. Sasaki how will I know its him" she laughed and said "don't worry Rukia you will know its him when you see him." I was confused what did she mean by that was he scary looking … did he look gay ! not that I have anything against them I had a gay bestfriend but different story for a different day. "Good Luck Miss. Kuchiki and also welcome to Seiyo Academy." I leaned against the wall thinking what she meant when she said "You'll know when you see him" Well obvious there was something odd about him he must stick out but how is he steroid big or maybe he has a colorful afro Or he is Mexican and Japanese don't see those very often -_- I was distracted from my own little world when someone tapped on my shoulder "huh" I turned around to see a tall hot buff (but not steroid buff)orange headed Teenager …. ORANGE HEADED ! oh ! that's what she meant by I would know when I saw him. "Are you Rukia Kuchiki" he had a husky voice yet it was so attractive "uh y..yeah" I was pretty sure I was about 4 different shades of red "Im Ichigo Kurosaki he said while he scratched the back of his head "they sent me down here to show you around the school so come on" he started walking and I quickly followed after a couple of minutes of us walking and him explaining we reached the library. "Well this is the library" he opened the doors slowly . the library was huge and not to mention the designs of the shelves and the art on the dome ceiling was amazing . I can honestly say my jaw dropped when I say the number of books there . "ha I remember when I first arrived here" he started "that had to be my same reaction" he looked around a bit and then locked eyes with mine "this school makes a lot of money , but this school also comes with a lot of mysteries" he said while leaning closer to me , I blushed "w..what are you talking about" I tried to put the straightest face I had , he went back to his original posture standing tall with his hands in his pockets "you'll know what mean when you actually start having classes" my cheeks went back to there original color "So I guess ill find out what your talking about tomorrow morning" he looked at me confused like I was speaking in a different language "what do you mean tomorrow morning Kuchiki Classes start at 11:30pm and end at 6:30am .. why do you think the school and dorms are so empty the students haven't arrived yet from their homes they get here around 5:00pm then they get settled back into their rooms and usually sleep a bit before class starts" what ? I thought to myself no one told me this was a night school ! "you looked kinda surprised I bet no one told you yet huh" I nodded "As expected they make the top upper classman explain everything *sigh* what a pain in the ass" He started rubbing his head he must have had a head ache after explaining cause I know I have a headache from listening to that "So Mr. Kurosaki…" "please call me Ichigo ..Mr. Kurosaki reminds me of my pain in the ass father" he looked at me with a bored expression on his face "Sorry so Ichigo .. why do classes start at night" I looked I him I really was curious of why classes started so late at night like why not have them like regular schools. "_They_ will tell you all about it" and before I could ask who "_they_" were he grabbed my hand and pulled me to our Next and final stop of the tour … the dorm. "Alright well this is our final stop the dorms , there are two wings for the dorms the east wing and the west wing , It's a good thing our last names start with the same letter I didn't want to walk all the way to the west wing … Also" he caught my attention "Since our last names start with K and U we will probably have classes together if you need help or if your lost just ask me I don't really care" wow for someone with such a Rough exterior he sure was nice … don't forget hot ! "u..uh thanks for the tour and everything" I smiled "No big deal" he started to walk off before I remembered something "W..wait Ichigo" he looked up "before I forget what room am I in" I asked waiting for a reply "huh well for that we have to ask the head Principal Yamamoto for that information …Come on it will keep me and you busy till the other students arrive here" he smiled at me then put his hand over my shoulder I couldn't help but blush but I already knew what type of guy he was … he was a flirt with his good looks its no doubt that he has tons of Chicks on his ball sack .. I sighed disappointment washed over me why cant I ever find a guy who can stick with one girl damn ! I can already tell this School is gonna be just like a regular high school ….. or is it


End file.
